Polarizar
} |info = *Mag produce un pulso de energía magnética con un radio inicial de 5 / 6 / 7 / 8 metros que se expande durante 2 / 3 / 4 / 5 segundos a una velocidad constante de 5,9 metros por segundo hasta alcanzar un radio total de 37,5 metros. Si los enemigos que son alcanzados por el pulso tienen escudos, estos son drenados en 250 / 300 / 350 / 400 unidades. Si tienen armadura, esta se reduce en 250 / 300 / 350 / 400 y además el enemigo sufre daño en un valor igual a la cantidad de armadura reducida. Adicionalmente, los escudos de los aliados que tengan contacto con el pulso van a ser restaurados en 250 / 300 / 350 / 400. **El daño a los escudos/armaduras y la restauración de escudos son afectados por la fuerza de habilidades. **El radio inicial es afectado por el rango de habilidades. ***Dado que el pulso comienza su desplazamiento a partir del radio inicial, aumentándolo se incrementa ligeramente el radio total. **El tiempo de expansión del pulso es afectado por la duración de habilidades. **El radio inicial y la distancia recorrida por el pulso se combinan: Radio Total = ((1 + rango de habilidades) x 8) + ((1 + duración de habilidades) x 5 x 5,9). ***Equipando los mods estirar y continuidad maximizados, polarizar con rango 3 alcanzaría un radio total de ((1 + 0.45) × 8) + ((1 + 0.3) × 29.5) = 49.95 metros. **La velocidad de desplazamiento del pulso no se puede modificar. ** La animación de lanzamiento de la habilidad, de 1 segundo, se modifica con Talento natural y Desviación rápida. **Los escudos de un objetivo deben estar completamente drenados para que la reducción de armadura tenga efecto. **Además de los propios escudos de Mag, también restaura los de los Tenno aliados, Compañeros, Sombras de los muertos, objetivos de Rescate, espectros, operativos de Incursión, objetivos estáticos (como objetivos de Defensa y excavadora, y objetivos bajo Control mental. **Si un objetivo con armadura está afectado por Magnetizar, el daño recibido se multiplica en 200%. Esto solo aplica al objetivo afectado, y no al resto que se encuentren dentro del campo magnético. ***Este multiplicador está afectado por la fuerza de habilidades. *Todos los enemigos con escudos o armadura dentro del radio inicial o aquellos que sean alcanzados por el pulso, producirán una violenta explosión de energía magnética. Esta producirá un daño en una cantidad igual al 100% / 150% / 200% / 250% de los escudos o la armadura drenada, que afectará a todos los enemigos dentro de un radio de 5 / 6 / 7 / 8 metros. **El multiplicador de daño es afectado por la fuerza de habilidades, y el daño de la explosión disminuye con la distancia. ***El daño traspasa los obstaculos. **El daño es efectivo contra Escudos y Protoescudo, pero menos efectivo contra Armadura de aleación. **El efecto de estado reduce los escudos en 75% durante 4'' segundos. **El radio de explosión es afectado por el rango de habilidades. **Los enemigos afectados no recibirán daño de su propia explosión, pero si de la de enemigos cercanos. *''Sinergia: Los enemigos afectados liberarán una o dos esquirlas, y cada una almacenará 50 de daño. Si la esquirla entra en contacto con Magnetizar, este daño será absorbido por el campo magnético. **La cantidad de daño almacenado por cada esquirla no es modificable. **Si las esquirlas caen dentro de un campo magnético, no serán consumidas: flotarán dentro de este y caerán al suelo si desaparece. El tiempo de vida de las esquirlas es de 30 segundos. *Los efectos visuales de Polarizar, incluidas las esquirlas, se afectarán con el color de la energía equipado por Mag. *Convocar Polarizar es una Acción con una mano que se puede ejecutar sin interrumpir otras acciones, incluyendo recargar, disparar y desplazarse (también correr y deslizarse). **Se puede ejecutar en el aire, pero no si se está en una tirolina. |augment = 200px|left |tips = *Can be used to restore shields to the Cryopod, Cryocore, Excavator in an Excavación mission or an Artifact in a Defensa mission. *Can break reinforced glass in Nave Corpus and Laser Plates/Rotation Plates on Vacío Orokin laser traps. *Can be used in mid-air. *This is a great ability for dealing with shielded or armored crowds. Explosions will most likely wipe tightly packet groups out or, at least, deal a decent damage to them. *A good strategy to use is to jump into a huge crowd of enemies and use polarize not only to restore your shields but also kill surrounding enemies. Then use Tirón, Magnetizar or Aplastar, depending on situation, to finish off survivors. *Shield Polarize and Nova's Impregnación molecular go very well together. Shield Polarize's damage will double after the Molecular Prime's debuff, and should an enemy not be killed by the shield explosion, the prime explosions from other enemies will be the second layer of devastating damage. *Shield Polarize's animation overwrites other animations and tends to be a brake on mag's speed by preventing wasd movement and sliding, however mag retains momentum while casting this ability while airborne. Use this quirk to avoid enemy fire as enemies are more likely to hit you while you are stationary. |max = }} Véase También *Mag en:Polarize Categoría:Mag